Harry Potter and the Heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw
by Z3
Summary: Harry goes through his summer happily especially when he met the Parkers. But in Hogwarts something else is happening. Harry and his friends is introduced to another world. Soon Harry finds it's his responsibility to kill Voldemort and at the same time pr
1. The Parkers

It was a hot humid day in 4 Privet Drive and Harry Potter was sitting on the front steps of the house avoiding chores from the Dursleys when he heard the creaking of a door. He looked up to see Mr. Dursley and immediately stood up.  
  
  
  
"New neighbors. Won't be long be long 'til they leave." he grunted.  
  
  
  
"Dudley!" shrieked a voice inside.  
  
  
  
Harry and Mr. Dursley hurried to the house. They stopped at their tracks when they saw Dudley at the foot of the stairs on his back with a chicken wing in his right hand and a skateboard on his stomach while Mrs. Dursley was struggling with all her might to lift Dudley.  
  
  
  
"What happened?!" exclaimed Mr. Dursley.  
  
  
  
Harry was trying not to burst out laughing for he knew that a single "ha" would already get him in big trouble.  
  
  
  
When he finally got control of himself he said "I think he was trying to fly with a roasted chicken but got caught by a SKATEBOARD!"  
  
  
  
Harry started laughing again. This time he couldn't stop it and didn't even care if he had to sleep for a whole month in the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Shut up! Vernon carry the aching boy and bring him to the hospital!" yelled Mrs. Dursley.  
  
  
  
Mr. Dursley reluctantly carried Dudley and laid him in the back seat of the car. Harry grabbed his bag pack filled with his most valuable things. It contained his wand, bag of money and a key to his bank at Gringotts, the photo album that Hagrid gave him when he on his first year, a bag of sweets given to him on his birthday from his friends, a sweater from Ron's mum in case he feels cold and his broom which he minimized in Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry was about to ride the back seat of the car with Dudley when Mrs. Dursley pulled him back after locking the front and back door.  
  
  
  
"I don't think Dudley would want to see you" she said and sat at the front seat beside Mr. Dursley.  
  
  
  
"We might not be back by tonight. I'll call Mrs. Figg and tell her you're sleeping there" Mr. Dursley yelled over Dudley's screaming voice and took off.  
  
  
  
Harry stood there for a few minutes. He wanted to see Dudley cry but missed his luck. He headed to the house on his left not wanting to stay in Mrs. Figg's house of cats. He thought he would try and see if the new neighbors needed help seeing that there was no moving van on their front door.  
  
  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
  
  
A brown-haired and brown-eyed man opened the door. He was covered in dust and quickly hid what his right hand was holding. Harry caught a glimpse of it and knew exactly what he was. A wizard.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry. I live next door with the Dursleys," pointing at the house on the left.  
  
  
  
"Allen Parker" he said and wiped his hands at the back of his pants before holding out a hand for Harry to shake. "Come in."  
  
  
  
When Harry entered the house was smoking with dust. The furniture were scattered around the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If the Dursleys see this they would immediately say how unorganized and dirty the house was," Harry thought.  
  
  
  
"I would like to apologize for the-"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'm used to it" Harry said remembering the times he spent in the cupboard.  
  
  
  
"The men we were expecting to clean this mess up called and said they were not available"  
  
  
  
"What company were they from?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, from the CLEANERS INC., yeah that's it"  
  
  
  
"Look I know you're a wizard. I am too?"  
  
  
  
"No, what nonsense are you talking about."  
  
  
  
"I'm a wizard too, you know"  
  
  
  
"Prove it."  
  
  
  
Harry opened his bag and got his wand out. Just then a woman came down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Allen, I thought you cleaned the living room?" Mr. Parker waved his wand and all the dust was instantly gone and another wave and he was dust-free.  
  
  
  
"I did. I just conjured them like 5 minutes ago. Look honey, our neighbor from 4 Privet Drive is here. He's a wizard."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Emily Johnson Parker"  
  
  
  
"Harry."  
  
  
  
"Come up and meet the girls."  
  
  
  
"Sure" and followed Mrs. Parker up the stairs.  
  
  
  
When they reached the foot of the stairs they turned right to a room with blue wallpaper. There were two beds and on each bed was a girl. The girl on the left has red shiny hair. It was nothing like Ron's. His was real red while hers was a different shade of red that Harry can't describe. She was drawing people on different clothes with her left hand and her head tilted to the right while humming a beat. The girl on the right has dark brown hair that reached her neck and she was busy reading the Greek Mythology.  
  
  
  
Mr. Parker cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
  
  
"Hi dad" they both said.  
  
  
  
"This is Harry. He's a wizard."  
  
  
  
"Kateleen. You can call me Kate or Kateleen, whichever suits you," said the girl who was sitting on the left bed.  
  
  
  
Harry noticed that she has blue eyes. She looked friendly with that smile on her face which made it glowed. 'She was probably older for she was taller' Harry thought.  
  
  
  
"I'm Tara Johnson Parker. My friends call me Tara or TJ. You can call me either of them since your one of my friends now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was glad with the last sentence. He never made that much friends and sometimes he wasn't even sure if they wanted to be his friend.  
  
  
  
"We'll leave you people here and finish the rest of the house."  
  
  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
  
  
"With your mother complaining about the position of this and that, I don't think that'll happen." And they were out of sight.  
  
  
  
Kate sighed, "I'm bored. I've been in this room drawing for hours. We need some action let's go to the Back Alley."  
  
  
  
"Sure. Harry, you wanna come?" Tara asked.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry we'll get you back at 4 Privet Drive by dinnertime"  
  
  
  
"Okay. The Dursleys are not there so I don't need to be home that early," Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Great! We'll just change and we can go"  
  
  
  
Harry left the room while the girls were picking what to wear. Tara chose a red shirt, black jeans and black boots. Kate wore a beige sleeve-less shirt with a hood at the back; gray jogging pants and rubber shoes. She took one last look of herself in the mirror before heading downstairs.  
  
  
  
When they went downstairs, Harry was waiting in the living room. They left the house and headed to a dark alley. Tara lit up the thin flashlight tucked in the side of her left boot. The place gave Harry the creeps and made the hair at his backbone stand up.  
  
  
  
"Where are we actually going?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"To the Back Alley," Kate replied.  
  
  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
  
"You don't know the place very well, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm not allowed to. I'm locked in the house."  
  
  
  
"The Back Alley is actually a wide dark street at the back of an old deserted brick wall building that used to be a school with only one streetlight that is barely lit and is known as the 'House of Bandits'. It is one of the creepiest places in the town and where children dare people to go to on Halloween besides the city morgue."  
  
  
  
They walked to a wide dark street just like how Kate described. Harry saw at his left the dimly lit streetlight with people around it eying them.  
  
  
  
Kate turned to Harry's direction and whispered; "Don't look at them for so long especially in the eye or else they'll think you want to fight with them. Let them start the fight. It's more exciting."  
  
  
  
They continued walking and as they walked, the darker the street became. The placed was covered with cold mist. Harry felt that his every move was being watched. The more he walked the more he became self-conscious and at one point you can barely see anything. The only source of light was the flashlight Tara held.  
  
  
  
Harry saw the outline of three men walking to their direction with a pleasant smile. Kate walked toward them and returned the smile with a mischievous grin. Suddenly one of the guy's feet came soaring in the air. Kate ducked and as soon as she stood up she gave the guy a kick on the face. Harry stood afar with an astonished face as Kate fought with the three men. Her feet took turns on kicking them with her hands near her chest for protection or lifting her pants. Tara watched as Kate fought with the three men as if she usually done this. Harry, without thinking, boxed one of the guys and pinned him down. The guy hit Harry in the ribs with his elbow and rolled over. Kate gave one of the guys she was fighting a hard kick that made him fall down and run away. She banged the other guy to the wall and lifted him up tight in the neck with her right foot.  
  
  
  
"Tara! Hold him up. Tight!"  
  
  
  
Tara bent down and pulled up her right jean, pulled out a knife and placed it near the guy's neck. Then, held the guy in the throat  
  
  
  
"Done" she said.  
  
  
  
Kate hurried to Harry, pulled the guy out of him and pushed him towards the wall. She pulled Harry up while the guy ran away. They walked towards Tara to examine the guy.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I know you. You're the guy we fought last week. Right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Now let me go bitch."  
  
  
  
Kate turned and gave the guy a kick that left a scratched across his left cheek. The impact was too strong that Tara had to release her hand.  
  
  
  
"Now who's the bitch, bitch?!"  
  
  
  
This was more of a statement than a question. The guy saw Harry's scar and didn't fight back. They continued walking to the end of the street. Harry was confused.  
  
  
  
"Isn't the exit over there?" he asked pointing to the place where they came from.  
  
  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
Soon, Harry saw a little light from the other end. The sun gave them warmth and the mist subsided. They found themselves at a street that was filled with restaurants and malls.  
  
  
  
"That's one thing nice about this place. The Back Alley is the only way to this place. They usually fight until they die. Weird. C'mon let's eat. I'm sure you're hungry. My treat."  
  
  
  
They ate there and went to the malls. Harry had to go to a bank to exchange his galleons.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know that these people believe in magic."  
  
  
  
"That's why they placed this place at the end of a creepy place so no muggle can enter. If you're a wizard or witch, you just show your wand and you don't have to fight them all."  
  
  
  
"You should have told me! I got my wand right here."  
  
  
  
"Well it would be just too boring. Everyone looking at you."  
  
  
  
Harry got new clothes that fit him, shoes that weren't to loose and other things that he wanted. He bought Ron and Hermione's gift there. He bought something for Mr. Weasley too. Harry felt he was back at Hogwarts. There was even a hotel where he could stay but he had to think it over. Harry realized that the Parkers had to leave their old house because the people around them knew that they could do magic.  
  
  
  
They stayed until seven and went to this shop where there were floo powder so they don't have to go back to the alley. They were transported to 20 Privet Drive where the house was empty and walked all the way to 6 Privet Drive. They talked and laughed on the way. Harry didn't worry about anything for the first time in his life and with the Dursleys gone, he was happier. When they reached 6 Privet Drive, Harry was on his way to Mrs. Figg.  
  
  
  
"Where you going?" Kate asked.  
  
  
  
"To Mrs. Figg, my caretaker when the Dursleys are gone."  
  
  
  
"I thought you still sleep there but alone."  
  
  
  
"How could I when they lock the door. I used to wear the clothes Mrs. Figg provides. Not that I have my own clothes. I get Dudley's hand me downs."  
  
  
  
"How mean. Let's bust in. What do you say huh Teej?"  
  
  
  
"Sure but let's not get caught. Although you also have to ask Harry."  
  
  
  
"C'mon, with the Riordans we'll never get caught. You okay with it, Harry? Unless you have other friends who can open the door."  
  
  
  
" Fine with me. The Weasley Twins could do it but I don't think they could come. One more question, who's the Riordans?"  
  
  
  
"Anna and Ryan Riordan. Twins. 15. Best partner spies I met. Anna has real good eyesight and planner. Ryan has good hearing, a genius and a good mechanic. They live near I can just call them."  
  
  
  
They entered the house and Kate dialed their phone number.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes a girl and guy with black hair came. The girl came in roller blades and the guy in a bicycle. After introducing themselves, Anna went near the doorknob and started looking in it and muttered words to Ryan. He was holding a piece of steel and twisting it while Anna gave her identification of the lock. When it was done, Ryan inserted the twisted steel in the key lock and waited. He smiled after a click; he gave Harry the key and said, "It's yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
He twisted the knob and they were in. Harry ran up to his room, got his things and stuffed it in his bag. They went out to the streets and laughed all they wanted. Nothing in particular was funny but they just laughed on and on.  
  
  
  
"Hey wanna eat dinner with us?" Kate asked the twins.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Just tell my parents - I mean our," Anna said.  
  
  
  
"How about you, Harry?"  
  
  
  
"I'll have to ask Mrs. Figg and on my way I'll drop this off."  
  
  
  
Harry walked to Mrs. Figg's house. He knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Figg to open the door.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Where have you been?! Mr. Dursley called me and said you were coming over. Where have you been?" Mrs. Figg exclaimed when he saw Harry at the door after opening it.  
  
  
  
"Oh I thought he doesn't care." Harry said sarcastically, "I just came here to drop off my bag. I'll just go somewhere."  
  
  
  
"Won't you eat dinner?"  
  
  
  
"I'm eating in my friend's house. Don't worry I'll be back."  
  
  
  
"Okay. No later than nine." When Harry reached the door they heard a doorbell. Harry opened it and saw a black shabby dog waiting.  
  
  
  
"Snuffles!"  
  
  
  
"Harry who's there?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Figg caught sight of the dog "Snuffles! Come in." she said and closed the door.  
  
  
  
"You know him?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised you do?"  
  
  
  
"He's my godfather" Harry said as if it was obvious.  
  
  
  
"Oh right. Forgot that."  
  
  
  
"Stop all of this nonsense you two" the black dog already transformed to Harry's godfather. He gave Mrs. Figg a roll of paper for her to understand while he talked to Harry.  
  
  
  
"You never told me you know Mrs. Figg."  
  
  
  
"You never asked, Harry. And she's only a Ms. Figg. Although soon to be a Mrs. I think."  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not telling. It's his secret not mine."  
  
  
  
"Okay, tell Professor Dumbledore I'm joining."  
  
Harry looked up to see Mrs. Figg but instead he saw a girl with blond hair about Sirius' age.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Figg?"  
  
  
  
"I told you Ms. Figg."  
  
  
  
"Sorry but you can't be Ms. Figg."  
  
  
  
"I can't be possibly that old can I?"  
  
  
  
"Well I gotta go. More people to visit."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go too. Nice seeing you Sirius."  
  
  
  
"See you at Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
  
  
They both hugged each other and headed their way.  
  
  
  
When Harry reached 6 Privet Drive, he was greeted.  
  
  
  
"On time Harry. That was long."  
  
  
  
"Where's you're parents?"  
  
  
  
"Mom's at work and dad's still looking for a job. Tara's cooking dinner. She cooks real good."  
  
  
  
They ate the delicious dinner Tara cooked. Harry was asked if he could visit tomorrow and he said yes. Time flew quickly that before they knew it they had to go back home. Harry went to his usual room in Mrs. Figg's house and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with high spirits and felt like a normal person who had many friends. He ate breakfast with Ms. Figg and had a talk most families have. He felt like he could tell anything to her but didn't until he could really trust her. He left the house with new clothes and headed towards Privet Drive. Every single one of the Parkers were there listening to their dad talk on how he got a job in the Ministry of Magic. He was the replacement for Bertha Jorkins.  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry. Sit down. We got hotcakes," Tara said.  
  
  
  
"No thanks I already ate."  
  
  
  
"You can't possibly be full."  
  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
Just after, an owl came hooting in the air with a letter. It landed smoothly on Tara's lap. She untied the letter and read it aloud. When she finished reading the letter, Mr. And Mrs. Parker's eyes were filled with tears. Soon they were all hugging each other. 


	2. WizardinTraining

A.N. Some information is going to be revealed in the later part of the story. So please keep on reading. (  
  
Going to 6 Privet Drive was part of Harry's schedule. He got his Hogwarts letter and had to buy additional books. Dudley came back with a cast and was out of his diet. As a punishment, Harry has to eat Dudley's leftovers if there was any and do other household chores. He got away with some by threatening them about Sirius.  
  
  
  
Harry was doing his homework as usual with a flashlight and a blanket over him. He turned off his flashlight and craned his neck. Suddenly he saw a big light coming from somewhere else. He turned and saw Kate holding a big flashlight waving at him with Tara at her side.  
  
He went close to his window and said, "Hey what's up?"  
  
  
  
"We just want to ask you if you want to come with us?"  
  
  
  
"Where? If it's the Back Alley I'm not coming."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah. Speaking of the Back Alley you suck at beating people up.'  
  
  
  
"Where are you really going," Harry said wishing he could change the subject.  
  
  
  
"We could go to my school and train you."  
  
  
  
"Train me for what?"  
  
  
  
"For mean, creepy people."  
  
  
  
"You freak me out. You know that? And, plus, I have my wand. I know spells."  
  
  
  
"You can't use them now can you? Please come," she said putting puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
"Puppy eyes? Really you think you can get me to come through puppy eyes?"  
  
  
  
"C'mon it'll be fun and you get to see the school. It's real cool."  
  
  
  
"Fine I'm coming."  
  
  
  
"You listen to her and not to me. That's great isn't it?" Kate sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"We'll pick you up at nine," Tara interrupted.  
  
  
  
"No, I'll go there the Dursleys might get mad. I told them you're family are witches and wizards."  
  
  
  
"Okay see you then. Don't forget to bring extra shirts and towels. You're going to get sweaty."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry lay on his bed blankly. He was still thinking about what happened at Ms. Figg's house. What did she join? The tap at the window interrupted his thoughts. He looked and saw a small owl with a letter on its right leg. He opened the window to let the owl known as Pigwidgeon to enter. As soon as he got the letter, Pigwidgeon flew away. He opened the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
Mum asked Prof. Dumbledore if can come over and he said yes. Hermione's coming too. Her parents will drop her off a week later. We might see her Diagon Alley though. We'll pick you up on July 3, Friday, 12 noon. Reply as soon as you can. Mum's real worried. You should have seen the look on her face when Dumbledore didn't write back. They're sending a Ministry car. Dumbledore gave mum a lot of rules you should not break. See you soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron,  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry got a quill and started writing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't think the Dursleys will mind if I go to your house for the remaining of the summer. I'll just ask them tomorrow just in case. I can't wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's foot and opened the window for her to fly. He looked at the calendar he made. He still has three days to wait.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next day Harry prepared his stuff and headed to the house beside them. The Dursleys didn't ask him questions when he told them that Ron's coming on Friday to pick him up or where he was going.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls were ready to go. Their parents weren't there anymore.  
  
  
  
"We're traveling through floo powder mom won't let us use the car. Tara sided at mom's side. Traitor."  
  
  
  
"The last time she drove the car she almost got both of us killed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go time is valuable. At least now it is. We say school."  
  
  
  
"School? What if they bring us to different schools?"  
  
  
  
"Magic knows which school. It's the only one called school. The school doesn't know what name to give yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
She went in the fireplace, which had fire in it already and shouted 'school'. Harry came next then Tara.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were in front of a wide 5-storey building. They jogged up the front stairs and into the wide doors. Beside the doors were machines. One where you put you're hand to check the fingerprints and another for the eye to make sure you're alive.  
  
  
  
The school floor was shining like glass. Lockers were near the walls and everything was still. Kate showed him around the school where they hold their classes, experiments and other school activities.  
  
  
  
There was another building as their gym where Harry will be trained. The gym was filled with different sports. There's an area for volleyball, basketball, rock and wall climbing, table tennis, gymnastics, tennis, dancing and cheerleading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The soccer, baseball, football and rugby field and the track is outside. So are the swimming pool, ice rink and the fighting ring ---if that's what you call it. There are benches high in the air around it for people to watch. Our school enters different competitions," Kate said. "Let's start a little rock climbing."  
  
  
  
They headed east to a room and were face to face with the rocks. Kate started climbing without wasting a second. She stopped halfway and looked down at Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for the rock to melt?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't we supposed to put on gears or something in case we fall?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"There are no gears here. Just climb and let's see the farthest you can go."  
  
  
  
Tara started climbing. Harry not wanting to be left on the ground looked for places where he can put his hands and feet and headed upward. As he climbed his hands were starting to get tired. Part of him wanted to just let go and the other half wanted to cling as tight as he can so he wouldn't die. He continued climbing wanting to prove to himself that he can do it. When he reached the topmost, he was panting harder than ever. Kate and Tara were already there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good job. You made it. Now let go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Are you kidding me? I'm gonna die."  
  
  
  
"So? C'mon it's gonna be fun."  
  
  
  
"How can death be fun?"  
  
  
  
"Well how are you gonna go down?"  
  
  
  
"The same way I went up."  
  
  
  
"I dare you. Let's all go together at the count of three. One. Two. Three!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry let go of the rocks and went flying down. Kate and Tara were still clinging and after a second they too let go.  
  
  
  
Harry felt his heart almost leaving his body. He got this all planned out. He'll get his wand and conjure pillows on the floor even though he wasn't allowed. He'll just tell the Ministry that he fell off.  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached for his wand but he couldn't find it. It must have fallen out of his pocket while he was climbing. He started to panic. He saw Kate and Tara relaxing in air.  
  
  
  
  
  
What are they thinking? They're going to die any minute now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes. The speed was making his eyes watery. Then he plunged into a couple of soft cushions flat on the face. Kate and Tara followed after him. He raised his eyes and in front of him saw his wand. He grabbed it and placed it in his pockets.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Told you it's going to be fine.'  
  
  
  
"What kind of training was that?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"When I said training I actually meant test. That was a test of bravery, inner strength, hard work, faith and trust. Oh and following directions."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did I pass?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. These tests I'm giving you are either perfect or fail."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ball throwing then we go to the fighting ring next will be the ice rink, the soccer field, baseball field, run in the track, the computer room and finally dancing. For relaxing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dancing is not relaxing to me. I don't know how."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone can dance and when I say dancing I don't mean slow dance. Ask Tara and she'll say that everyone has their own unique sense of dancing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't dance. Never did except for once when I had to."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's still the final activity maybe you'll change your mind."  
  
  
  
They were off to another corner. Harry was exhausted by the time the writing activity came. They're using the computer room for this activity because it was air-conditioned. Harry had changed twice in the day. The activity was to write whatever you like in this piece of paper and continue writing until 30 minutes was finished. You're grammar didn't have to be right and you didn't have to capitalized letters. There were alarms in each cubicle that will set off every time you stop writing.  
  
  
  
Three. Two. One.  
  
  
  
  
  
They started writing. Harry cleared his head and started writing:  
  
  
  
Today I went to this school they call school. I've done activities that already tested me on bravery, inner strength, hard work, faith, trust, following directions, aiming, fast thinking, fast running and so on. I can't name them all coz' my brain seems malfunctioning right now and I still have dancing to go through. I can't even DANCE! So far I have passed the tests they gave me. I learned a lot of new sports today. I have to keep on writing and writing until 30 minutes is over. I can't wait 'till Friday when Ron's going to pick me up. Not that I don't want it here. I'm not even sure if I want to go. The Dursleys are loosing up a bit thanks to Sirius but they are still cruel. I had a real nice summer with the Parkers especially because of a brown haired girl who dyed her hair red. She's real welcoming and so is her sister. She's far more beautiful than Cho Chang and sometimes I can't wait until I go to their house just to see her. She makes punishment at the Dursleys more bearable. Her name is K  
  
  
  
  
  
The buzzer went off. 30 minutes was done.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was quiet and relaxing. Now time for dancing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry folded up the piece of paper shocked at what he wrote but after some time agreed to it. He noticed Kate acting so weird. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Or maybe I'm the one acting weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was so carried away with his thoughts that he didn't know how he got to this room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They arranged it like the room in 'Save the Last Dance' where Julia Stiles practices," came Kate's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They entered the room. There was a radio there and some chairs stacked up. Kate placed a c.d. in it and started to dance. Harry sat there looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has the writing activity totally ruined you're mind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't dance.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I already heard that didn't I? All you got to do is feel the beat. Who cares if you look bad?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Easy for you to say. And you care on what people think about you," Tara said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In dancing no. Fine, let's listen to music then."  
  
  
  
  
  
The music was supposed to relax them but Kate played hip-hop and r' n b' songs. She changed the songs to the slow type after Tara complained. Before you know it they were heading home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Parker was already cooking dinner when they got home. Harry was going to eat dinner there.  
  
  
  
"How did Harry do?"  
  
  
  
"Oh he did great. Okay there, Dursley?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Just fi --- did you just call me Dursley?"  
  
  
  
"Isn't that your last name? Harry Dursley."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
Before anyone could say something, Mr. Parker just came busting in the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KIDS, HE'S HARRY-PO-TTER!" Mr. Parker said between pants, "I just had a talk with Mr. Weasley and he told me everything. Don't deny it, boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why will I? You thought I was a Dursley?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't we start again. Hi, I'm Allen Parker"  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley told me you're spending the rest of the summer there."  
  
  
  
"I forgot to tell you. I'm leaving on Friday."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, when are we going to Diagon Alley to get my school books and all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't have that much time to go with you. Some dim wit made a magic show and did magic in front of millions of people. Ask your mother."  
  
  
  
"Sorry but I can't there are a lot of sick patients and I just can't leave. I don't even know the place that much."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't Harry go with us I'm sure he knows the place and I'm sure he's not a kidnapper," Kate said.  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"Great! Could me and Kate go tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"Alright. Now let's eat. I'm starving."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry went back to his room without making a sound. Mr. Dursley was talking about drills and how he finally got a big order.  
  
  
  
He collapsed in his bed still thinking about what will happen if he was a Dursley and began to doze off.  
  
  
  
A.N. I don't have a name for the school yet. Please help and write your suggestions through your reviews. 


End file.
